


let it snow

by gogori



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, wataru is gay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogori/pseuds/gogori
Summary: Томоя не мог ничего с собой поделать: от мыслей о Хокуто у него неприятно сжимало в груди, ладони начинали потеть, мысли сразу путались, а щёки заливались краской; он долго пытался понять, что с ним происходит и как это правильно назвать, долго называл эти чувства обычным восхищением, отрицая свою очевидную влюблённость ровно до тех пор, пока сердце не начало совсем сходить с ума, когда он находился рядом с ним.





	let it snow

В рождественские планы Томои никак не входила новая постановка театрального клуба, о которой эксцентричный капитан объявил первого декабря, за несколько недель до самого выступления: его дата удачно выпадала на вечер двадцать четвертого декабря, канун Рождества, который Томоя планировал провести дома, в хорошей компании самого себя и только. Но его планам не суждено было сбыться — именно поэтому сейчас он листал кипу страниц, на одной из которых крупным шрифтом было написано «Щелкунчик». В «Щелкунчике» ему предстояло сыграть одну из главных ролей — роль девочки Мари, младшей дочери Штальбаумов, и верной спутницы Щелкунчика — женские роли давно перестали смущать юношу, сейчас его смущало совсем другое — то, что его напарником будет никто иной, как Хокуто.

Томоя не мог ничего с собой поделать: от мыслей о Хокуто у него неприятно сжимало в груди, ладони начинали потеть, мысли сразу путались, а щёки заливались краской; он долго пытался понять, что с ним происходит и как это правильно назвать, долго называл эти чувства обычным восхищением, отрицая свою очевидную влюблённость ровно до тех пор, пока сердце не начало совсем сходить с ума, когда он находился рядом с ним.

И он прекрасно понимал, что его чувства, возможно даже безответные, никак не должны повлиять ни на репетиции, которые начнутся с завтрашнего дня, ни на саму постановку, и он, как хороший актёр, должен выложиться на полную.

Но осознание этого исчезло ещё в первый день репетиции, стоило старшему взять его за руку — именно так, как это было сказано в сценарии — и некогда отважный Томоя, готовый оставить свои чувства позади, смутился и чуть ли не выдернул руку, что так удобно расположилась в чужой. Через пару дней он всё ещё заикался, иногда не сразу говорил нужные реплики – отвлекался, сбивался из-за своего партнера, из-за чего Хокуто смотрел на него непонимающим взглядом, а Ватару лишь устало вздыхал, в очередной раз объявляя перерыв. После этого первогодка быстрым шагом направляется к двери, желая выйти из душного актового зала и хоть немного прийти в себя, хотя понимает, что это ему никак не поможет.

— Томоя, подожди.

Маширо вздрогнул от неожиданности, медленно обернулся, встретился взглядом с причиной его неудач на сцене и, негромко хмыкнув, вопросительно наклонил голову набок.

— Что-то случилось, семпай?

— У тебя какие-то проблемы с ролью Мари? — Хидака сократил расстояние между ними до вытянутой руки. — Если хочешь, мы можем репетировать вдвоем, когда у тебя будет свободное время.

Томоя почувствовал, как сильно стало биться его сердце от этого предложения, но виду не подал. И спустя несколько секунд молчания и «обдумывания» ответа — на самом деле, он просто пытался потянуть время, чтобы его партнер не подумал, что тот согласился без проблем и сразу — он согласно кивнул, мягко улыбнулся, и, пролепетав что-то про завтрашний вечер, успешно скрылся за дверьми; на секунду ему даже показалось, что он не такой уж и плохой актёр — то, как он показал равнодушие и скрыл свое волнение, действительно заслуживало похвалы. Выйдя в коридор, ноги сами понесли его в уборную — единственное место во всей Юменосаки, где его никто не побеспокоит, а стоило зайти туда, закрыть за собой дверь, он сразу же спустился по ней спиной и спрятал раскрасневшееся лицо в ладони — настолько сильно его смутила эта ситуация.

«Ничего страшного, — думал про себя светловолосый. — Всё в порядке, он просто хочет помочь мне, верно? И было бы глупо отказаться от помощи, что так любезно предложил уважаемый семпай, — он простонал от отчаяния и безысходности. — Да и мы сможем сблизиться, у всего из этого есть свои плюсы…»

Томоя снова издал непонятный, протяжный рёв, и он поклялся, что если бы его сейчас слышал Ватару, то он бы без проблем дал отыгрывать ему касатку, кита или другое подобное млекопитающее.

Умывшись — хотя он сомневался, что это поможет привести его в чувства — он вернулся в актовый зал, где возобновилась репетиция, вторая часть которой прошла чуть лучше первой, но всё ещё отвратительно — так сильно на Томою влияло предложение возлюбленного.

***

  
Вечером следующего дня, когда солнце давно зашло за горизонт, а остальные ученики давно разошлись по домам, лишь двое из театрального клуба никак не могли закончить все свои дела; даже Хибики-семпай не так давно собрал свои вещи и, пожелав удачи младшим, скрылся за дверьми актового зала. Томое было тяжело признавать это, но он впервые за всё своё пребывание в театральном клубе жалеет о том, что извращенец в маске ушёл раньше него самого, оставив их с второгодкой наедине.

— Какие проблемы у тебя вызывает роль Мари? — мягкий голос Хокуто заставил младшего обратить на него внимание. — Ты не можешь выучить сценарий?

«Не совсем, семпай, просто ты настолько горячий и красивый, что я забываю всё, что учил раньше, стоит мне только увидеть, как ты вкладываешься в роль», — те слова, что Томоя хочет сказать, но вряд ли сможет в ближайшее время.

— Не совсем, — Томоя очень старался подобрать слова, чтобы не сказать то, о чём он думает на самом деле. — Просто… Я могу выучить сценарий, я его честно выучил! Но такое чувство, что я забываю всё, что так старательно учил, стоит мне только выйти на сцену. Будто что-то заставляет меня забыть, понимаешь, семпай?

Второгодка выслушал его и после нескольких секунд обдумывания медленно подошёл к нему со спины, закрыл его глаза своими руками — Маширо чуть не вскрикнул от такого внезапного и близкого контакта, лицо залилось краской, а сердце снова стало вылетать из груди — он был уверен, Хокуто, стоявший к нему совсем близко, слышал это.

— Может быть, ты просто переживаешь, когда на тебя смотрят? — брюнет будто специально говорил это шёпотом, заставляя Томою смущаться ещё сильнее. — Тебе надо перестать обращать внимание на публику: на репетициях забудь, что на нас смотрит Хибики-семпай, а на выступлении забудь, что есть кто-то, кроме нас — тебя, меня и остальных актёров. А зрители… их просто нет.

Спустя пару мгновений Хокуто убрал руки, ещё через парочку завязал на его глазах некую плотную ткань, Томоя подозревал, что это был его галстук, и благодарил бога, что сейчас не может видеть драгоценного семпая без него, ведь иначе он бы просто не смог собраться и начать нормально играть.

— Попробуй пока вот так, завтра я принесу… более подходящую ткань. И не бойся двигаться, я буду рядом и не дам тебе упасть со сцены.

Хокуто не соврал: он правда был рядом и даже помогал ему двигаться первое время — с закрытыми глазами Томоя не мог даже руками правильно пошевелить, настолько было непривычно отсутствие хоть какой-то обстановки. Но смущало тут, конечно, не столько это «отсутствие», сколько сам Хокуто, который помогал ему с движениями: он аккуратно брал того за запястья и так же аккуратно, будто с шарнирной куклой, двигал его руками; когда надо было идти, он тихо, не желая сбивать первогодку со сценария, указывал ему направление, стараясь идти с ним нога в ногу, — всё это напоминало Томое вальс, который он так не любил, он совершенно не умел танцевать. Из-за присутствия Хокуто, юноша всё ещё смущался, иногда сбивался с текста, но быстро приходил в себя, всего лишь представляя, что его правда тут нет, и он сейчас репетирует сам по себе.

Спустя час или два — Томоя не мог сказать точно, он потерял счёт времени — Хокуто снял с него повязку и мягко похлопал его по плечу.  
— Хорошая работа!

Эти слова заставили светловолосого улыбнуться: быть может, он правда сможет хорошо выступить, несмотря на присутствие старшего рядом?

***

  
На следующий день Ватару был доволен репетицией, что не могло не радовать обоих парней: да, Томоя иногда путался в словах, иногда двигался чуть угловато, но всё же лучше, чем было раньше — сбивался он как раз таки из-за представления старшего за своей спиной, из-за его фантомных касаний, что назойливо пристали к его коже. Но, несмотря на это, Томоя преодолел свой страх, и во время перерыва первый подошел к второгодке, чтобы спросить про сегодняшний вечер: сможет ли он, не отказался ли он помогать ему, не пожалел ли о том, что решил выручить партнера — и ответом на все вопросы стала лишь улыбка брюнета и новая дата их репетиции: вечер сегодняшнего дня.

В этот раз Хокуто принёс другую повязку: плотную чёрную ткань, через которую не то что сцену не увидишь, даже лучик света, излучаемый лампами не самого хорошего качества, было не заметить. Маширо, выйдя на сцену, аккуратно завязал повязку на глазах, в этот раз сам, без лишней помощи семпая, и сразу же начал отыгрывать; Хидака же помогал ему лишь первый акт, ко второму он отошел в сторону, решив наблюдать за тем, как младший справляется без него — и, к счастью, Томоя справлялся если не отлично, то очень хорошо: двигался свободно, а слова говорил чётко и ясно, правильно попадая в эмоции — брюнет улыбался, понимая, что роль Мари была будто написана именно для него и никого другого.

За второй репетицией следовала третья, за третьей четвертая — на которой первогодка, кстати, чуть не упал со сцены: настолько сильно увлёкся игрой; благо рядом был Хокуто, который подлетел к нему сразу же, как увидел, что парню угрожает опасность, и, в лучших традициях сёдзе, схватил его за запястье и прижал к груди — капитан бы его убил, если бы из-за репетиций, которые назначал второгодка, а не он сам, пострадал актёр одной из главных ролей.

Томоя тихо взвизгивает, а Хокуто думает, что это либо ему послышалось, либо это их обувь скрипит настолько странным способом.

На восьмую, вроде бы, репетицию — Томоя всё ещё не устал их считать и пока что, как он надеется, ни разу не сбился со счета — Хокуто предлагает закончить гораздо раньше обычного, а после того, как младший снял с себя повязку и сел на край сцены, начав по-детски размахивать ногами, старший протягивает ему апельсиновый сок:

— Это тебе за хорошую работу.

Томоя расплывается в улыбке, уже не краснеет, но ладони всё ещё потеют, а сердце по-прежнему сильно бьется. Получать похвалу — очень приятно, получать похвалу от человека, которым искренне восхищаешься, которого достаточно сильно любишь — ещё приятнее. Он, поблагодарив семпая, берет банку в руки и медленно открывает её: пить после репетиции хотелось ужасно. Хокуто же, не отводя взгляда, смотрит на него пристально, будто желая что-то сказать, но не знает, как именно поэтому Маширо решает первым нарушить тишину:

— Спасибо, что решил помочь мне, семпай. — Томоя хочет закрыть рот, потому что понимает, что от смущения и излишней усталости, он начнет говорить странные вещи, о которых очевидно пожалеет позже. — Без твоей помощи я бы вряд ли… так раскрылся на сцене. Я уверен, что на самом выступлении я справлюсь отлично — и всё это благодаря тебе.

— Ты достаточно интересный, Томоя, — Хокуто чуть рассмеялся. — Хоть ты и отрицаешь это, но я думаю, в тебе есть что-то, что заставляет смотреть только на тебя, особенно когда ты на сцене. Я считаю, что у тебя есть огромный потенциал.

От этих слов светловолосый смущается до такой степени, что его уши начинают гореть; он опускает взгляд и крепко сжимает банку в руках. Ему кажется, что ещё секунда, и он точно признается ему в своих чувствах.

— И я рад, что эти репетиции помогли нам хоть немного, но сблизиться. Надеюсь, даже после выступления, ты не потеряешь… — он замолчал, будто стараясь подобрать правильное слово, — интерес, и мы будем проводить время вместе.

Томоя не помнил, как он дошёл домой, но помнил, что он отказался от ужина в этот вечер, не сделал домашнее задание на завтра, а просто переоделся и лег под одеяло, пытаясь заснуть. Но все его попытки вышли боком, и он до поздней ночи вспоминал о словах, сказанных Хокуто, и сразу же начинал пинать одеяло, утыкаясь своим лицом в подушку.

***

До выступления остался один день, а это значит, что сегодня у них будет последняя репетиция — Томою чуть ли не до слез расстраивали мысли об этом: а вдруг у них больше не будет шанса провести время вместе? Да, Хокуто изъявил желание продолжать общение с ним, но вдруг у него не будет времени? Или же времени не будет у самого Томои, что же им тогда делать?

Он гнал эти мысли как только мог, но всё равно выглядел настолько расстроенным, что второгодка несколько раз подходил к нему и пытался приободрить, напоминая ему, что он большой молодец, а еще отлично справится с завтрашней постановкой.

«Семпай, если бы ты только знал, почему именно я так переживаю».

Последние дни он отлично играл без повязки, и это касалось не только их личных репетиций, но и общих, поэтому, казалось бы, смысла собираться вечером не было — ведь изначально они оставались вдвоем, чтобы улучшить актерскую игру Томои, но они продолжали собираться, продолжали по сотому разу отыгрывать один и тот же сценарий.

Да, Томоя был влюблен в Хокуто, но дело было не только в этом: ему нравилось проводить время с ним, нравилось оставаться после репетиций, говорить о всяком, узнавать друг друга лучше — ему даже начало казаться, что они открылись друг другу больше, чем следовало бы. Ему нравилось проводить время с ним, ему было комфортно, а сейчас он понимал, что это всё может прекратиться.

И из-за этого было так тоскливо на душе.

— Томоя, — Хокуто заставляет первогодку обратить внимание на себя. — Если ты не против, давай пойдем домой вместе?

Томоя вымученно улыбается, пытаясь скрыть грусть, медленно кивает и начинает собирать вещи — завтра он обязательно проявит себя, обязательно покажет всем, что помощь Хокуто не была напрасной.

Но стоило им обоим выйти на улицу, грусть Томои сразу же исчезла: сегодня двадцать третье декабря, почти канун Рождества, и сегодня выпал первый снег. Маширо начинает улыбаться как ребенок — на улице было совсем темно, дорогу домой им освещали только фонари, из-за чего снег, медленно падающий на землю, выглядел ещё красивее. Он почти уходит вперед, засмотревшись на эту картину, но тёплая рука Хокуто неожиданно дотрагивается до его руки, медленно берет её, а после крепко сжимает.

— Ты же понимаешь, — едва слышно начал старший, — что значит, когда двое людей встречают вместе первый снег?

Смысл этих слов дошел до Томои не сразу, но стоило ему осознать, что сказал Хокуто, он покраснел пуще прежнего и от смущения начал тереться носом о шарф, что был надет на нем. Он крепко сжал чужую руку в ответ и уверенно зашагал вперед: все переживания, что беспокоили его на протяжении последних нескольких дней, будто растворились, вместо них пришла вера в завтрашний день.

«У нас с тобой вся зима впереди, семпай».


End file.
